<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Pond by Parkers Personals (Sylix)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881544">The Pond</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylix/pseuds/Parkers%20Personals'>Parkers Personals (Sylix)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Nature, Pond, Stream of Consciousness, Trees</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:54:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylix/pseuds/Parkers%20Personals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for my romanticism class. A stream of consciousness out in nature.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Pond</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>February 21st, 2020</p>
<p>The harsh cold wind makes me feel bad for the tress. Their naked figures carry ice and snow on their fragile branches. The sun’s warmth is barely enough to stop my fingers and exposed knees from growing numb. Unlike myself, the trees have nothing to protect them. Their leaves have long turned and fallen. As horrible as it may sound, I am grateful for the lost leaves. They grant me a view of the pond below. Though the thick layers of ice prevent me from seeing the water, I can still clearly imagine the waves lapping at the sandy shores. I imagine myself in that pond many summers ago before I came to the university. <br/>	Silence is broken by the sound of cars starting from the lot above. Despite the distance between us, I can clearly hear the roaring engine. The morning doves were here moments ago chirping away and singing their song. Disturbed by the loud noise, they have flown away now only leaving the noise pollution of the road and passing cars in the distance. <br/>	I imagine this pond could be a lovely place if not framed by roads, houses, and guardrails. This place could house many more creatures if man had not paved a path right through it. This forest could thrive if college students stopped throwing their trash amongst the trees. Animals could live peacefully if we stopped throwing up buildings around them. Despite the buildings already made, this campus if a beautiful place. I would love to come back centuries later when this place has been long forgotten and nature can reclaim its lost land. I wish to see the overgrowth and the thriving trees. Too bad nothing lasts forever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>